Of Silver, Sylvarant and Blood
by Valaraukar-9
Summary: Something threatens the stability of the universe, and its up to one girl, from another world to stop it, while searching for her missing brother and trying to keep a promise.


Well, my first fic in this section, I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, if I did I would be rich. But I do own Eris, Ares, and all the Argentil family, oh, and the witch and some others...

The beginning takes place in our own world, but it's just the first chapter.

Well, enjoy it.

"_Life makes it's own reason"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

She walked fast, oblivious to the crowds moving on either side of her, a couple of minutes later she entered what appeared to be an office.

"Good evening, Miss Argentil" a young man greeted her.

"Evening Eric... have you--" She began, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Eris, but... It is completely useless, he disppeared withouth a trace..." Eric looked at his friend's daughter, the last one of the once, and still, great family of the Argentil.

A family that seemed fated to disappear. First the father, prey to cancer, didn't even met his last child, who now have turned into a beautiful woman. Then the mother, who died in a tragic accident in her office, when Eris was just finishing her High School.

In the eldest of the Argentil children had fallen the responsibility of raising and caring for his younger sisters. Harmonia, the second oldest, had become engaged, but only lived to the age of twenty-four, killed mercilessly a day before her wedding. Ares was left to take care of a eighteen years old Eris, and then suddenly dissapeared on the eve of her nieneteenth birthday.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me... I... I just came here to tell you that you don't need to worry anymore... I gave up hope long ago... is just that... Three was his favorite number... I will keep living on, tomorrow I will be 22 years old" Eris sated rather cheerfully. " It would make me really happy if you and aunt Hilda could come... and young Erika too."

Eric smiled gently, for it was time that the young woman decided to get a life.

"I will be there, don't you worry"

"Thank you Eric, well bye, have to go shopping."

As Eric saw the young woman disappear around a corner something tightened in his chest, somehow, he felt that he was not going to see her again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eris wandered the streets, now hopelessly lost. She was going, or so she assumed, to the nearest store, but her sense of direction betrayed her again, now she was in front of an electronic store, how she ended here was out of her reasoning.

"hm, maybe I should have turned right..." She was telling herself when a tiny noise was heard behind her. She, well trained in the martial arts (well, not really well trained, she still had a long way to go), turned quickly, only to see, surprisingly, a woman about her age, with red hair that went down to her thights. But the most surprising thing was her attire, a strange deep red cape and a long, presumably from the middle-ages style, red dress.

"You are the last one of the Argentils, are you not?" The woman stated more than asked in an icy tone.

Eris didn't move, nor did she answered, ignoring the fact that, deep inside her mind, something was screaming at her to get away, that that woman was dangerous.

"The color of your hair is unmistakable" The woman stated, reffering to her, oddly, silver colored hair. "So I guess it is you... well, nothing personal girl, but can't allow you to interfere in my plans" She said as she began to gather some kind of energy in her hand.

Eris didn't even had time to feel surprise, all happened so fast. First an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a strange voice, male, probably, said "back off", then a sudden explosion of light. That left her temporarily blind.

"Are you okay?" She heard the same voice ask her. She oppened her eyes only to see a young, blond man looking at her.

"What the hell was all that about?" Were all the words she could articulate at the moment.

"You are one of the Argentils, that's good, I thought there were no one left" The man said.

"Why is everyone so interested in that" Eris said bitterly, but, as she heard another noise, and turned around, to see, to her surprise, that shadows were moving. "What the--"

"Are you afraid of heights?" The man once again asked her.

"Not at all, wh—what the hell!" Eris exclaimed when a pair of blue, traslucent wings appeared on the back of the man. Said man just smiled, as he took flight. As she gazed downwards she saw dozens of shadows swarm in the place they once were standing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a while the man landed on the balcony of her apartment, which she once shared with her brother. Eris was really surprised, since he never asked her for directions, but she pushed that thought aside, as she oppened the crystal doors, she never locked them, since she lived in the ninth floor, but decided to do so since that very moment.

"Who are you?" She asked the man that, probably, saved her life.

"You may call me Mithos, and, even if you are not aware of it, the fate of the world now rests on your shoulders"

"... I would normally tell you that you are mistaken, and to get out... but... Tell me, why is everyone so interested in my lineage?"

Mithos chuckled " Throught your veins runs great potential, stronger than in many generations... A strenght that your brother possesed, but your sister lacked"

"My... brother? Where is he?"

"A year ago I asked him if he would leave his world and the last one of his family to save, not just you, but all the multiverse."

"Multiverse?"

"A collection of many different dimensions, or worlds, that exist one over another, usually unaware of each other existance... I once made the mistake to try and link two worlds... But that's besides the point"

"My brother disappeared three years ago"

"Three?... hm... It seems that time runs faster here... A couple of months ago I lost contact with him--"

"Where!" Eris half-asked, half-demanded.

"In a world called Sylvarant... That is now united with the world of Thethe'alla... Eris Argentil are—"

"Why are you here?"

Mithos's expression changed a little "I was given one chance to help the world I almost destroyed but I can't do it alone, you see, I am already dead, I just was given a physical body to contact those who can save this reality"

Eris, as you would have guessed was left dumbstruck, and couldn't say a word. Her whole conception of the world was changing in that very moment and the information was a little bit too much to handle at that very moment.

"That woman... she said she didn't wanted me to interfere... what did she meant?"

"You have the power to destroy her whole scheme"

"Let me guess, she wishes to take over the world"

"Couldn't have put that better... Her name is Marissa, now are you willing to take—"

"If it helps me find my brother I will do anything!"

"Fine then, are you ready to depart?" Mithos said standing.

"Um... just wait a moment" Said that Eris stormed to her room and filled a backpack with things she would need on her journey. She changed clothes for others a little bit more confortable, and a little bit extravagant. She changed her form-fitting jeans for black pants, still tight but more elastic, her high heeled shoes for a pair of combat black boots and her sleeveles shirt for a long-sleeved black shirt and a black jacket.

Next she picked up her first aid kit, she was studying medicine, and knew a lot of things, including how to sew a bad wound, a notebook and a journal, to make notes of important things she would come across, some supplies, dried meat, bread, some fruit, water, and a lot of healing herbs, just in case she ran out of medicine. At last she stepped in a room, and Mithos, moved by curiosity followed her.

Much to his surprise the room was filled with all kinds of exotic wepons, and, on the right side there was a sword, resting in what seemed a platform made for a pair. Eris took that sword and a pair of daggers.

"When my brother disappeared, the sword that ocuppied this space vanished too... It was this sword's twin, called the 'light saber', this one is called 'the dark saber' what a coincidence, my sister gave us this as a gift, since we both were born in the same day, a year before her death... heh... what an appropriate gift"

Eris turned to face the man that recued her and that now was giving her a chance to find the las member of her family. "I am ready"

He just nodded and took her hand, and, in a flash of white light, both of them disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Amazing... where are we?" Eris said as she stepped in what appeared to be a forest.

"Sylvarant" Mithos answered weakly. As Eris turned around she saw that he was slowly fading.

"Eris, let me give you a little gift, one that your brother didn't have, for this is the last time we will meet, before your death." He placed a ring in her hand. "In that ring goes the last of my power, for I am an angel, maybe a forsaken race, but a powerful one nonetheless, I hope that it will be of use, remember that when everything seems lost" He then faded away, and everything that was left of his existance were the ring in Eris's hand, and a bunch of particles of light that were carried away by the wind.

Eris bowed her head, out of respect for the man that saved her life, and of disappointment, for she had wished to ask him more about her brother, and why he had wanted another chance to save 'A world he once tried to destroy' as he had told her. "Thank you" Was all that she murmured to the night. She then began to walk slowly in a random direction, hoping that Eric woould find the note she had left in her apartment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eris? Dear we are here!" A black haired woman entered the house, along with a man and a young girl, both with black hair too.

"Cousin Eri? Are you here?" The girl asked to the darkness.

"Hm... maybe she is not home yet... Hilda, Erika, wait here, I want to leave a note for her to call us when she returns"

Eric walked to the kitchen, and was greeted with a note in Eris elegant handwritting.

_Uncle Eric: _

_I'm sorry if I am worrying you, last night an odd lady attacked me, and a man named Mithos rescued me. And he had WINGS, yeah, I know it sounds odd. Anyways, this guy says he met my brother and says that he is in another world, so I decided to go with him to search for Ares. Tell Aunt Hilda and little Erika that I went to a field trip, if you don't want to tell the truth. I promise I shall take care of myself._

_Eris Argentil Silverblood _

_PD: From now on I shall use my mother's last name too. Quite fitting don't you think?_

Eric chuckled, that was so much like her. It was a shame thought, that she didn't trusted hin enought to tell him of her plans, if only she had called he would be able to tell her that her brother left an almost identical note on his doorstep, asking him to take care of Eris while he was away, with that Mithos guy too.

"I hope you find him, wherever you are" he said as he exited the kitchen. "Well, it seems that she left early this morning to Mexico, to study the curative properties of chocolate, and forgot to tell us"

"That is so much like her" His wife stated, as she left a wrapped box on the living room's table.

"When will Eri come back dad?" Erika asked.

"Probably when she remembers that maple leaves have healing properties too" Eric said, closing the door after the three of them left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I guess that's it, I will keep updating as soon as possible.

Read and review, I would like constructive criticism, and some encouragement too, was it good, bad, sucked.

Anyways, thanks for reading.

P.D.: The other characters will begin appearing in the next chapters. And yes, I think that Mithos regained his sanity after dying.

Namarië, Sayonara, Bye, Adios, Shalom, Au revoir.


End file.
